Doorstep Potter's
by Beyond-the-Veil
Summary: There's something on Harry's doorstep. When he opens the door he see's two twin toddlers. What will he do with them? What about Hogwarts?
1. Doorstep Night

Doorstep Potter's

By: Beyond-The-Veil

_Chapter One: Doorstep Nights_

Harry was looking out the window of his new flat he had bought recently, exactly a week ago. He was now going to be in his seventh year, he would be Head Boy and Quidditch Captain. If Hermione was here and he told her then, she would get mad and tell him it's too much because of everything that's going on in his seventh year, including Voldemort and N.E.W.T.s.

He just stared outside. He was on the eighth floor, and was wondering what this year was going to bring him. Questions filled his head also, like was he going to destroy Voldemort this year or was he going to die instead? He wondered if he'd ever see the smiling face of Luna...He's liked her since last year when she was the only one who actually got through to him after Sirius' death. But it was better now; Sirius was back and living where he was bound to.

The Unspeakables found a way to get Sirius out. He was free of course, last year he found Peter at Privet Drive in his Animagus self. Sirius came back, but he was emotionally scarred and he couldn't talk for two or three weeks after he was taken back. Sirius told Harry it was mostly all his nightmares in one night as he stayed in the Veil. Harry was overjoyed having his godfather back.

Sitting on the balcony ledge, Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, just like his father did when he saw Lily Evans around. But Harry didn't see anybody; he always did it when he was depressed or thinking too hard and gets a big head ache when he woke up the next day.

A noise came from the hallway next door over. It was old people, wizards living together, he knew they were brothers and didn't like to be disturbed. That was one thing he liked about his flat, everywhere around him it was quiet like a small mouse scurrying around a corner. Harry put his head back on the window and sighed heavily. He had so much on his mind though. He was glad no one really cared that Famous Harry Potter was living in their apartment building.

Then hearing more commotion outside his door, Harry got suspicious. The old men next door never made much sound except for the snoring he heard some of the times or their high voices on their bingo nights on Wednesdays. But today was Thursday night, which also was his birthday. He stayed with Sirius the whole day and he knew there shouldn't be voices outside.

Harry jumped out from the balcony window and turned towards the doors. He heard someone putting something on his doorstep and he thought it was just a salesperson but the person knocked and Harry heard a running of feet. _Teenager muggles, _Harry said to himself. Bu he couldn't help but open the door widely to see if they came back at all to see their damage take effect.

He saw nothing and was going to shut the door when he saw two small baby seats, containing two small toddlers who couldn't even fit in their seat. He saw a note and his first thought that went in his mind was: _This can't be happening to me right now, it's all a dream._

But it wasn't a dream. First Harry pinched himself and he still stood there watching the children and then Harry kneeled down and looked at the baby one. It was definitely a boy. He had brown dark hair and his eyes were a small inch of green and brown together. Harry then moved to the next and smiled when he saw a red curly head little girl, who was soundly sleeping, as not like her brother. So Harry couldn't see her eyes, but he bet they were just the same as his.

Harry took the note on his door and put it in his pocket. He did the most undreamed of thing ever he thought he would do: He took the small baby seats, one in each arm and hauled them both inside. He set the babies on his bed and took out his letter from the parent(s) and read aloud.

_"Dear Harry Potter,_

_I am hopefully wishing you would take my babies in. I can not take care of them, I know I can't because of this night I will be dead. I am sorry to say that these babies are the children of a Father who is a Death Eater, but I know he will die tonight. I am their mother; I will not tell you my identity. _

_I would hope so much to have my children with me and watch them grow up. But I know I have to do this to save them and my self from the Dark lord. I hope you do understand. I do not give you these children because I know you have a lot of galleons in your vault but because you are a very good person and everyone adores you, even me. I hope you take care of my children._

_I also know you won't give them to an orphanage. You turned seventeen today and two months after I found after your birthday I heard you could adopt children. I hope you do that with them. _

_By the way when you have children under the Dark Lord you don't give them names until their four years old, I knot its stupid and just to tell you their three and four months. Their birthday is April 17th. You can give them any name you care for...I do say Lily does seem nice, don't you think? I knew your Mum very well, she was very nice to me when I was very young, and we were next door neighbors._

_P.S. They love to play with magic. Don't give them your wand._

Harry didn't see another small note, one of the biggest ones.

Harry put the letter down and looked at the young kids on his own bed. He moved the twins or fraternal twins on the light blue couch. He then kissed them goodnight and after he did it, he couldn't believe it but the mother of there children were absolutely right. Then he went to sleep on his bed slowly drifting into a dream. Harry smiled as he dreamt of Luna's smiling face.


	2. In The Morning

_Chapter Two: In the Morning_

Harry slept for eight hours until he heard a baby's cry. He fell off his bed before he realized who belonged to the babies cries. Harry went to the couch and looked at the two toddlers; he looked at the girl first and noticed she had a light green to her eyes. They looked so beautiful on her, with her red curly hair.

"Do you get up this early?" he asked them. The boy and girl smiled at him and gurgled. But they were older than that, they were three. So he knew they could talk at least more than that. "Your Mom couldn't name you then?" they shook their heads. "Can you talk?" he asked them and the boy nodded. He raised an eyebrow at the both of them.

Harry walked away from them towards his kitchen; he didn't know that the two of them walked with him. Holding hands they stood in back of him. When Harry turned he jumped as he saw them two.

"Do you hang in back of people all the time?" They both nodded mischievously, "So nice to know." Harry turned back around and made the two of them sandwiches and made them apple juice while he just got some coffee for himself. When he turned back around he saw the two on the counter and a single chair was propped onto the corner of it to climb on.

After a few minutes of eating in silence Harry was growing impatient. He stood up from his seat and took the plates from the children and put them in the dishwasher and started it. He then looked back at the twins and frowned.

"What should I do with you?" he asks them. They don't respond but just stare at him with their big eyes. "Well...I'm supposed to go see the Order...I guess you could come,"

Finally the boy answers, "Me want to go!" he shouts. Harry was taken aback but recovered.

"Well then, I guess you can." Harry said and let them both down from the counter shortest to tallest. When he put the girl down she gave him a kiss on the cheek, he was surprised but couldn't help but smile at her,

"Since you'll be with me a long time I guess I have to call you something..." he remembered the letter and smiled. As he looked at the girl he said, "Lily?" he asked her. Her head immediately went up to look at him. "Do you like that name?" she nodded happily. "Want me to call you that?" she nodded again. He smiled at her and took her to his bed and ruffled her curly short hair. He turned around to get the boy but when he turned the boy wasn't on the counter.

Harry frantically looked around and looked under his bed and then the couch. Then a small voice interrupted him.

"Harry, see me!" the boy said. Harry looked up to see the boy holding his wand.

"Don't—"he was going to call him something but nothing came out. "What name would you like?"

"Bubba," he said.

"No, too strange," Harry laughed and took his wand from the boy. "Hmm," Harry thought aloud. "How about Korbin?" he asked him. The little boy, now named as Korbin was finally smiling and was enjoying his new wand-free hand.

Harry had given the kids their names and was now looking around his apartment for anything that might fit them as it was chilly outside. They only had their only pair of clothes and no sweater. They were three-years-old so they had to have a light jacket to keep the cold away from them. Harry grabbed two of his old sweaters from his second year at Hogwarts and shrunk them.

"Korbin," he called out. He heard a running of feet and them a stumble and when Harry looked back he saw Korbin on the floor looking quite silly. "Come here you dope," he said and took the kid in his arms and pulled on the red sweater. He let Korbin off him and put him on the ground. "Lily," he then called and hardly heard anything until he turned around to see the smiling face of Lily Anne Potter. Harry put the green sweater on her and kissed her forehead.

Harry then rummaged around for his keys to his Toyota 4Runner which he bought from his well-paid money from his father and mother in their own vault—Specifically for his own car. He found them lying on the counter in the bathroom and remembered him not usually needing to brush his hair, the two young ones had hair that wasn't like his.

"Lily, Korbin, come here please!" he shouted at them in the bathroom as he got the soft brush from his box of still closed up items. Lily came first in. He brushed her hair nice and neat and she giggled many times as he let the brush touch her neck. The boy was next and he always squirmed and muttered small words from his mouth like "No" and "Owie".

"Now we can go see Sirius," Harry said and led them out of the house and into the halls. He had to hold onto Lily's and Korbin's hand so they didn't walk away, even if they were too scared to run about in a strange place. They finally got to the elevator and the first person he saw in there was the young woman he knew lived down seven doors from him.

"Hello Harry, who are they?" Sharon asked as she walked out of the elevator and Harry got in.

"My, will be, adopted kids," he said and the elevator door closed. When the door closed Harry leaned on the wall letting go of the children's hands. He opened his pockets and found the letter their mother gave him. He read through it once again so he could remember everything about him. Finally he read the bottom this time and his face showed intense disbelief.

Harry looked at Lily and she was sitting on the floor looking alone. Korbin was giggling as he watched the elevator go down from the window. He looked at the letter again: _Lily was born mute. Be careful with her, she is very sneaky and is always thinking she is alone. Don't let her feel left out._ Harry looked at Lily and crouched beside her.

"Hey Lily," he said and put a hand on her head. "Since you can't talk," Korbin sat with them, "how about I teach you a few tricks?" Lily nodded and ran into his arms. This was the first time Harry felt he was right where he belonged. The door of the elevator door opened and he saw a sweet couple at the age of maybe 23, six years older than him. They smiled at him but the girl frowned a bit.

"Are those your children?" She asked him with a concerned look in her eyes. She looked to Harry's noticeable forehead and jumped back. "Harry Potter?" she asked.

"Yes, my name Is Harry Potter Miss" Harry stood up and Korbin and Lily held onto his trousers. "There not my children," he started and her aura slowed down, "But they will be soon," he said.

"What are their names?" The man asked him as Harry, Korbin and Lily stepped out. The door still was open.

"The girl is Lily Anne Potter, after my mother," The man nodded and the young woman had tears in her eyes, "And the scoundrel of a boy beside me is Korbin Sirius Potter," he said and Korbin grunted and pulled on Harry's trousers again. "What Korbin?" he asked as he looked down at him. He was pointing to the doors where Sirius, Mad-Eye, Tonks and Remus Lupin were.

"Wotcher Harry," said Tonks as she got closer to them. The woman and man went off into the elevator and went up.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked when Tonks and the rest stopped when they saw Harry pick up the small boy. "Oh, these kids are Lily and Korbin. They...well, here," Harry handed Tonks and the rest duplicates of the letter. Tonks, Remus and Moody took the letters and read them after and after before they got the picture. Remus was the first one to talk to him.

"You're taking them in aren't you?" He asked him. Harry nodded and then heard Tonks sigh and go over to Harry but knealed down in front of Lily.

"She looks like Lily," Tonks said and held out a hand. Lily smiled and giggled when Tonks played with her sweet red curls. "Want up?" Lily looked up to Harry and he nodded. She then ran into Tonks' arms and hugged her while Tonks picked her up. "She is so cute Harry,"

"Yes, I know." Harry replied and looked over at Moody. "You haven't answered my question yet Professor Moody," Moody grunted but went on.

"We were told to bring you to Headquarters. We heard that something was fishy about this particular apartment yesterday. And by the letter I would say that Dumbledore was right about it."


	3. Sirius and Hermione

_Chapter Three: Sirius and Hermione_

Harry, Lily, Korbin, Professor Lupin, Moody and Tonks took a Port Key outside of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry looked at it and watched as the door opened and Sirius came out to throw a few things into the garbage can.

"Sirius," Harry called and Sirius looked up and frowned when he saw two children, one in Harry's arms and one in Tonks' arms. Professor Lupin brought them inside and Sirius looked at Harry, but saw that he was deeply engrossed with the child on his hip that was playing with a familiar sweater that was on the boy, but smaller. "Where is everyone?"

"They're in the Kitchen Harry." Tonks said and looked at Lily and then Korbin. While Moody walked into the kitchen, Tonks replied, "We should put Lily and Korbin in the—"

"Who are they?" Sirius asked Harry seriously. Harry looked at his godfather's concerned face and hoped he could take the news without any...hurtful words.

"I found them on my doorstep last night Sirius. Tonks," he called her, "give him your letter," she took it out of her pocket and gave it to Sirius. "It'll explain for you. Just don't say anything that will make me stun you, or worse."

Sirius read through the letter and looked at Korbin then Lily and then back at the letter. Then he folded the letter back up and scratched his chin and put it in his coat pocket. Harry came forward and stepped right in front of him and Sirius looked at the little boy in his arms.

"Korbin Sirius Potter meet my godfather Sirius Orion Black. And vise versa," Sirius laughed and took the boy from Harry's arms and swung him around.

"Well he's a strapping young boy; he'll do well as a Keeper I have to say. Maybe even a Beater. If what it says is true on the letter then he'll be pretty powerful if he had that as a father. But then in a few months you'll be his father and have all the time to teach him new tricks," Korbin clapped and Remus took the boy from Sirius' hands and then Tonks laughed when Sirius almost came jumping towards her to take Lily. "Aw, she's so cute!"

"You're acting like—" Tonks was interrupted by Sirius' bark-like laugh. "Nevermind cousin,"

"So this is who?"

"Lily Anne Potter, named her after Mum," Sirius smiled at Harry and then smoothed out Lily's long curls. She giggled and took Sirius' hair and tugged at them. "She acts a bit young for her age. I guess that's because of her ability not to talk then," he commented. "Well I guess we should—"

The door slammed open and Hermione, red-faced and angry looked back at the door and screamed. "Well don't ask me for any help then Mad-Eye!" She turned around and didn't even notice any of them as she ran up the stairs and up to her room. Harry looked at Sirius and he shrugged as did the rest of them. Harry was about to go up before he heard Korbin say,

"I go too!" Korbin said and squirmed in Remus' grip. Remus had no alternative but to give the boy to Harry, who looked crushed to go see Hermione with a boy—"Sissy!" he shouted and Harry groaned and watched as Sirius put Lily down and she headed towards Harry's legs and held onto him.

"I have a lot of questions to Dumbledore when I see him," Everyone laughed and Harry put Korbin on the ground and took both of the twins' hands and went up the stairs. They had a few minor difficulties, like Korbin tumbling a few steps, but always managing to get up and then Lily holding onto Harry's legs for protection and they couldn't get up the stairs. Finally Harry looked down the steps from the top and watched as Sirius, Tonks and Remus went inside the kitchen just as he heard Mrs. Weasley yell.

"HARRY HAS CHILDREN!"

Harry felt like crawling into a hole but instead he ran down the hall, still holding onto the twins' hands. A few times he took wrong turns to Hermione's and Ginny's room but found it after the fifth try. Turning the knob he groaned, it was locked. He put his ear to the door and heard soft sounds and looked down as Lily and Korbin followed what he did. Harry smiled and let them do their work as he took out his wand and pointed it at the knob.

"Alohamora," he whispered and the door clicked and he watched as Korbin and Lily push the door open and run inside. When Harry walked in he heard Hermione throwing something around the room and then she heard a gasp. "They're just toddlers Hermione."

Hermione turned her head to Harry, who was already closing the door and then at the two twins. She put down the book, which was her new book on Animagi, and sat down on her bed, her head bowed. Korbin sat down on the floor in front of her and Lily went over to Harry and took his hand as he went over to Hermione and sat down beside her.

"What did Mad-Eye say to get you that mad?" Harry asked her as he lifted Lily onto the bed and she crawled in his lap. Hermione shook her head. "Was it about the slavery of house elves?" Harry chuckled.

"Can you get any more arrogant?" Hermione asked him and put her head up and looked at him.

"Maybe, I haven't tried to the full length yet. If you want me to then I could maybe try it." Hermione and Harry laughed. Then after Hermione started breathing regularly she looked at the twins and then asked a similar question he had just heard minutes ago.

"Who are they?" Harry decided to tell her full head on.

"Last night I couldn't go to sleep with so many things that were on my mind. That's when I heard noise outside my door. I thought it was the old men beside my apartment but then I heard someone put something on my doorstep and run off. I thought it was muggles, so I checked anyway and I saw Lily and Korbin there in small baby seats. I didn't really know what to do, but I brought them in and I read the letter the mother wrote me.

"It said that she was giving me her twins because she knew she was going to die that night. The father was in league with Voldemort and so was she." Hermione frowned. "It said that they were three years and four months old and they didn't have a names, so I gave them Lily Anne Potter and Korbin Sirius Potter. She also told me that I could adopt children in two months." Hermione looked in Harry's green eyes and shook her head. "What's wrong Hermione? Did I do something wrong? They already think I'm their permanent father already by the way they act around me."

"You hardly know anything about children Harry. I know you had to watch out for yourself when you were this young probably," she added when she saw he was going to interrupt her. "But when your in your last year at Hogwarts and when their this young, I don't know if you can do it alone."

"I know that Hermione. I'm not as dense as Ron can be." Lily put her head on Harry's chest and closed her eyes. "By the way, if you want to talk to Lily, she's not going to talk back." Hermione raised an eyebrow and then her mouth turned to an O and she patted the girls head and looked at the boy who was fixing his eyes at Hermione.

"So you're Korbin huh?" Korbin nodded. "I guess I'm your Daddy's best friend, are you all right with that?" Korbin looked at her then Lily, who nodded her head against Harry. He then nodded back to Hermione and then held her arms out to him as he ran to them and sat on her lap.


	4. AU

I'm putting this story on HOLD for a while unless someone can give me some ideas to do next. I thought of putting Snape in the next chapter as one of my reviews asked about him. But I still need some help.

If you have any ideas, just send them to me any way. I'll need it.


	5. Order Meeting

_Chapter Four: Order Meeting_

Harry and Hermione walked out of Hermione's room just to see Ron, Ginny and Luna walking their way. He waved at them and before he could say anything, Ron shouted, "You have kids!" Harry glared at him and shook his head.

"No, I don't _have_ kids. They were found on my doorstep and I took them in. I'm adopting them later on though."

"Oh, that's nice Harry." Ginny said, smiling. "Where are they now? Their not with you it seems."

"They're sleeping in Hermione's room. They fell asleep instantly when we started talking."

"Does the girl have red curly hair? And the boy brown dark hair?" Luna asked her dreamily. Harry hesitantly nodded. "They're not asleep anymore." She said and pointed behind Harry's back where two small heads were poking out of Hermione's room tiredly.

"Dadda," Korbin said and Lily put her hands out in front of her, waiting to be picked up.

"I thought you two were asleep," Harry stated. Korbin and Lily shook their heads. Harry walked over to them and picked them up, Lily on his right hip Korbin on his left. "I guess we'll face the screaming together then."

"She's so cute," Ginny said, looking at Lily's curls. "You're really lucky to have Harry as a daddy, you know that?" Korbin shook his head, not really knowing what was going on, but doing it anyway. But Lily looked at her with confusion while trying to hide her head in Harry's robes.

"Lily, isn't it?" Luna asked the girl. Lily instantly looked over at her and smiled and put her arms up to be held.

"How did you know that?" Ron and Hermione asked her. Luna walked over to them and pulled Lily into her arms and smiled down at her. It was weird for all of them since Luan never really showed affection towards human beings that well.

"Sirius was talking about it crazily downstairs,"

"But you weren't downstairs," Ron said.

"Yes I was." And that's all she would say on the subject. "Come, we should go now. Sirius and the rest of the Order are waiting for us." She said and began walking down the hall. The rest of them ran to catch up: Harry, the farthest, standing next to Ginny who was smiling at him.

"What?" he asked confused at her smile.

"It's just so cute that you finally found a family that you can really love,"

"I love my family, the Weasley's too Gin,"

"Not that much. You don't look at us like you do with your own children."

"Well, they're small and delicate. They even had Death Eaters as parents –"

"But you look through that, don't you?" Ginny asked him as they went down the stairs. She smiled when she saw Harry nod.

"I didn't even really care this morning when I began getting them ready for school. Quite a surprise for me since I always see Death Eaters and their sons in a different light."

"Yes, you do." She said. "And Draco, you saw him in a different light also."

"Especially when he asked McGonagall if we could protect him and his mother, even Lucius, like Dumbledore promised. I was there when he asked. Although he didn't say really anything to me, I knew he was trying to say he was sorry by the way he looked at me as he arrived, tumbling out of the fireplace."

Finally Harry watched as Luna, Ron and Hermione file into the kitchen where the meeting was being held. Harry only caught a glimpse of the people inside the kitchen before the swinging door closed and it was only Korbin, Harry and Ginny out in the hall.

As Ginny walked towards the door, she turned and smirked at him before opening it wide for the three of them to get in. Harry walked in, and looked at everyone inside the room: Sirius, Remus, Snape, and Draco, McGonagall, Moody, Tonks (Lupin), and most of the Weasley's. Harry sat down beside Luna and Remus and put Korbin on his lap and looked at everyone.

"Nice seeing you again Draco," she heard Luna say beside him.

"That's Harry's daughter, am I right?" he drawled. Harry looked over on Luna's side where Draco sat, papers strewn over the table in front of him.

"She's mine, yes. Her name's Lily,"

"After your Mum," Draco affirmed and Harry nodded. "That's nice." He said and then went back to looking at his papers for the Order and Ministry, although he was still too young to be meddling with them, but since he was the only Malfoy still in charge, he was the one who did it.

"Well, it's nice seeing you back here again Harry. I hope you're alright with the apartment." Mr. Weasley asked him.

"It's nice I guess. But I may have to get a larger one at the end of the year. I'll need another room for Lily and Korbin." He said, tousling the boy's brown hair. Korbin chuckled and took Harry's hand into his own. "Now, I heard something about Bellatrix a few days ago from Charlie?" he asked the older members.

"Yes," Moody said. "She escaped as you very well know. But we heard that she's been hiding around Wheekly."

"That's where Nott lives," Hermione said. "He's still loyal to Vol – " she looked at Moody's cold stare and finished, " -- demort, though. So she could be going after him because he killed Rodolphus or just to know where Voldemort is."

"We believe so," Bill Weasley said and leaned back in his chair.

"When you're all in school we're going to try to set up Order members around Hogwarts like we did last year." Remus said.

"Why?" Ginny asked. "Because you think they're after Harry again? Everyone's after Harry."

"Well that yes," Sirius smirked. "We all know that Harry's on Voldemort's number one list of foes." He glanced across at Harry from his chair to see his godson scowling at him. "But it's not just for Harry's protection: I believe he can take care of himself – "

"Damn right I can – " Luna suddenly hit Harry in the shoulder. "What was that for?"

"Stop swearing in front of innocent ears Harry. That's not good for children."

"Oh, sorry then." He looked back at Sirius, smiling in a strange sort of way. "So, I guess there's a more logical means of why you're putting yourselves in danger in front of Hogwarts, am I right?" About everyone laughed.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall said and everyone turned towards her. "We believe that there are Death Eaters at Hogwarts," she looked over at Draco, "and that it why we have Malfoy coming back to Hogwarts, which I strongly disagreed. But he'll be our ears. But now since I heard you have two other people to protect I believe that you won't be so handy – "

"Of course I can be!" he shouted, almost ready to stand up. "And if you think I can't be then maybe I should quick Hogwarts and live on my own in some distant country where I can watch blindly how you are all going on fine without me!" he huffed.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, her voice almost soothing. "We know you want to be with Lily and Korbin, but maybe you should leave them with someone else and come see them on Christmas Break. It'll be easier on all of us – "

"Yeah sure," Harry said, holding more tightly to Korbin and looking over at Lily's eyes which were boring into his own. "It'll be easier on yourselves, not my own. It'll be easy for me. I swear it. And I know my friends will help me through it."

"Of course we will Harry," Hermione said, speaking for all his friends.

"I will Harry," Luna said, stroking Lily's hair. Harry then looked back at the older members, whom all sighed.

"I guess you can take them with you to Hogwarts Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, seeming tired. "But, I don't want you to be slacking off. If you need tutor's I will arrange them for you on nights when it is appropriate. I'll have your schedules handed to you tomorrow by owl. Now, I think I should be going back to the school. Are you coming Severus?" Severus looked over at Harry and his eyes traveled to his twins and then he nodded and stood up, walking out of the house with the Headmistress, apparating with a quick POP!

"Well, that was entertaining, wasn't it Lily?" Luna asked the young child. Lily nodded her head in reply while Harry leaned back, ready for the next day already.


	6. Morning of September First

_Chapter Five: Morning of September First_

Harry was jolted awake at the sound of someone breathing next to him. His eyes widened and looked to his right just to see Korbin's sweet face. Harry yawned and was going to lay his head back on the fluffy pillow when suddenly there was a soft knock on his bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Harry grumbled loudly.

"It's me Harry. Luna." Luna's voice sounded more awake then his ever did in the morning. Harry yawned and slowly got out of bed and then looked at his clothes (or less of clothes) and put on a robe and went to the door, unlocked it and opened it to reveal Luna Lovegood.

"Yeah?" he asked her.

"Hurry up and get ready." Luna said. Harry looked at his watch and his eyes narrowed and he looked back up at her.

"It's 8 in the morning," he said.

"Yes, I know."

"Do you think its funny – "

"Have you packed?" Luna asked and pushed her way into the room. Harry groaned softly as she turned on the lamp by his bedside. "Korbin and Lily should get up. They need a quick bath and clean clothes."

"They had a bath a few days ago." Harry replied as he went over to his closet to get his clothes packed.

"Yes, I know, but they're going to Hogwarts in a few hours and I don't want them to look muddled when they get there." She said and piled his papers into a neat stack on his desk. "You should take a shower first while I get them up. They'll get some breakfast and then take a bath after you're done."

"You're not my mother," Harry told her. Luna turned around swiftly and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I know that Harry. I'm a year younger than you."

"No, I mean that you don't have to – "

"Boss you around. Was that what you were going to say?" she asked, tiiting her head a bit to the side. Harry turned his head to look into the wall and then look over at her with his eyes and nodded. "Well, you're very disorganized and someone should be taking care of you. Just think if you forgot to pack something while you're trying to pack for Lily or Korbin." She then put a hand on her chin and said, "Hey! I know, how about I pack there things – "

"Don't you have to pack your own stuff?"

"Oh! I'm already done. Did it a few hours ago."

"And when was that?"

"Around 5." Harry's eyes widened.

"Five in the morning. Did you get up then?" Luna nodded and Harry shook his head lightly and took some robes and muggle clothes and went into his bathroom and closed the door. And then Luna heard water running in the shower and she smiled and turned around to look at Korbin's and Lily's faces peaking out from the covers.

"So, what do you want? Bacon, eggs, and pancakes with maple syrup or cherry syrup?"

"Both!" Korbin said and Luna looked over at Lily who put up one finger.

"Ok, then come on. I have your breakfast already downstairs." Lily and Korbin climbed out of bed and both took one of Luna's hands and they all walked down to the kitchen together.

Harry stepped out of the steaming shower and looked at himself in the mirror. After a few seconds of staring at himself, he put on his wire-rimmed glasses and began brushing his useless and untidy black hair. And then Harry took off his towel and pulled on some boxers and khaki shorts. As he put on his belt, he hear a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" Harry yelled from the bathroom.

"Ron," Ron's voice said from outside.

"Oh, come on in." Harry said and tugged on his red NIKE shirt on over his glasses. When he came out of the bathroom he saw Ron at his desk, looking at Harry's various objects. "So, what do you want?"

Ron jumped at the sound of his voice and stopped playing with Harry's Sneakoscope. "Just thought of going downstairs with you when you were ready mate."

"That's fine. Let me just get my shoes and a robe,"

Running back to the kitchen area, Luna took out the maple and cherry syrup from one of the cupboards below the sauce drawer. And then she walked out of the kitchen to see Korbin and Lily looking straight at her. "Aren't you hungry today." She said as she unscrewed the top of each and drenched the pancakes.

When she was done, she sat down on the opposite side of the twins as she watched them begin to eat hungrily. Luna already cut them into small pieces so they would be able to eat them easier.

"Morning," Ron and Harry said as they walked into the dining room. Luna put up a hand in greeting. Ron sat beside Luna while Harry sat on Lily's side and took a slice of bacon from her plate and chewed on it. "So, where's my Mum and Dad?" Ron asked Luna.

"They went to get a car for everyone to ride – "

"I don't need to ride in it. I've got my own car." Harry told her as he took a sausage from Korbin's plate. Korbin looked at him with a smile as Harry began eating it. Harry ruffled the boy's hair and said to Ron, "You can come in my truck if you like. I think I can have at least three other people in it."

"That'll be bloody brilliant! I've never seen you actually drive a car since you got your litente – "

"License." Luna corrected him. Ron looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"And I know Hermione would like to come. Maybe Ginny would – "

"Ginny told me she wanted to go with Tonks," Luna interrupted him as she got out from her seat and went back into the kitchen. She came back with a glass of milk and filled Korbin's and Lily's sippy cups back up to the top.

"'Ank you 'Una," Korbin said.

"You're welcome you two. Just don't drink it too fast or the nenmil's will come and drink all the milk from your tummy." Luna said and Harry watched as Lily and Korbin look at her in confusion as did Ron. Harry was just too used to her weird behavior. "I'll be right back," Luna said to everyone as she went upstairs to get her robe and trunk. Before she could go up the flight of stairs, Harry called out to her.

"Hey Luna!"

Luna stopped and looked back at him from her spot. "Yes Harry?"

"Would you like to come in my car then? Since Ginny doesn't want too?" Harry asked her. Luna thought it for a moment and then nodded before going up the stairs.

"Are you right in the head?" Ron asked him with his eyes wide. "You want to put Looney Lovegood in your car? I don't think that's a good idea."

"I don't know what's wrong with it. She's my friend after all." Harry said as he took another slice of bacon. Ron stared at him in mixed confusion.


End file.
